neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Ulric (Warhammer)
}} Ulric is a fictional deity in the Warhammer Fantasy setting, and is partially drawn from some real world analogies, particularly Odin and Thor. Ulric is described as the god of winter, battle, and wolves. Background In the setting, Ulric's worship in the Old World goes back at least three thousand years, and Ulric was the patron god of the Teutogen tribe when they migrated into the territory now known as the Empire. He is worshipped as a god of battle and destruction, winter, and wolves, evoking a barbarian predatory god appropriate to the early, savage period of the setting. He is typically presented as being accompanied by wolves, and wielding a two-handed war-hammer; the Emperor-God Sigmar also wields a two-handed war-hammer, in emulation of Ulric. Ulric is considered a harsh, remote, and unforgiving god, who expects his chosen people to be self-reliant. He is not considered to be married and is not noted to have sired offspring. His brother is Taal, and is noted as possibly being part of an older triad with Taal and Rhya. He is the uncle of Manann, the sea god of the Old World. Ulric is, in the modern period of the setting, a less important god than Sigmar, but still an important and influential god, due to his central role as the personal god of the living Sigmar. Head of cult The high priest of the Cult of Ulric, called the Ar-Ulric, is an Elector of the Empire, a right descended from the former duty of the Ar-Ulric to crown the Emperor. Main temple and official location for Ar-Ulric is city of Middenheim. Ar-Ulric's: *2522 IC Ar-Ulric is Emil Valgeir. *2300 IC Ar-Ulric is Kriestov. *1975 IC Ar-Ulric is Franzsson. Grandson of founder of Order of the Winter Throne or more commonly Ragnarites. *c.1500 IC Ar-Ulric is Herrsher. He and a company of White Wolves hunt Dieter Helsnicht, the so-called Doom Lord of Middenheim. *63 IC Ar-Ulric is Wulcan. Wulcan has a vision and builds a temple on a site in Middenheim, which starts a steady stream of pilgrims. Symbols Ulric is symbolized by a wolf, particularly a white wolf or a wolf’s head. Male followers generally grow full beards as a sign of their devotion. Areas of worship Ulric is most strongly worshipped in the north of the Old World, and has a strong cult following in Middenland, and is the patron god of Middenheim. The god has a less dedicated following in the rest of the Old World, but is worshipped anywhere winter is powerful and by many individualistic warriors. Strictures Bravery, self-reliance and strength are the greatest virtues. Underhandedness of any kind are dishonorable and at odds with Ulric's nature of directness and honor. Obey your military superiors and never refuse an order unless doing so would break another of Ulric's tenets. Never refuse a direct challenge. Modern weapons, such as gunpowder weapons, artillery, crossbows and fire-bombs, because they do not rely any physical strength are shunned. Followers of Ulric must never allow one of the fires of a shrine or temple to go out. Oppose Chaos wherever you see it. Never flee a fight unless facing overwhelming odds and the greater good would be served by such a flight. Saints and heroes of Ulric The followers of Ulric that have been made legend and are seen as particularly blessed by Ulric are usually great warriors. The standards of becoming a hero or saint of Ulric is often being part of a great conflict like a historical war or other such things. Usually you have to have been fighting against all odds and to have fallen in a great battle while killing most, if not all, of your enemies. Other heroes are Ulrican priests, who lead others in suicide missions against the forces of Chaos. Lesser orders *'Order of the Winter Throne': Followers of this order are commonly known as Ragnarites. They call Ulric the Snow King. References *Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay, Second Edition, 2005 * Category:Warhammer Fantasy deities